Bergelmir Jotunfaðir
Appearance :Bergelmir's body is powerful, massive: the body of a great warrior, but aged, wrinkly, his skin stretched and dry. His eyes are gray like a blizzard. His hair is white as fresh snow, and a rough beard adorns his face--wild and bushy like a stormcloud, long as his head is tall, down to his mid-chest. His arms are lined with runes inscribed in black ink, which glow bright silver when his power grows. Human Guise :In his human guise, he wears a long coat of fur and leather, like a cloak, and a Gambeson down to his knees, tall riding boots, and under those, chainmail and a leather jerkin. His skin is pale and pink like a Northman, his hair is gray, and he looks like a man in his late 50's beard shaved closer to his face, eyes steel blue, and his stature mighty but shorter, nearly seven feet, and 270 pounds. True Form :Ancient ringmail, and a Nordic Helm with two bulls horns tall and mighty he wears, over his chest there is a single chestplate of cold Iron, and he wears the furs of great beasts like a cape, tattered, his armor is held together by thongs of leather made from the skin of men.He wears fur and leather boots,wrapped tightly about his ankles up to his knees, and a skirt of fur and hide,from his elbow down to his wrist are bare. Upon his hands, are fingerless wrappings of leather to protect his frozen hands.Adorning his armor are the trophies of many kills, finger bone necklaces, jaw bones, parts of skulls, and other bits. Notable Equipment :He carries a great axe, and any wounds he inflicts with it freeze and become frostbitten rather than bleeding out. Personality :Theatrical, Shakespearean in demeanor. Spiteful, Vengeful, and Cunning, he is a warrior at his core, yet true to his goals, He is the Father of Ice giants, Lord of Jotunheim, and he knows it. Though on Earth, his power is greatly diminished until he can throw open the gates to Jotunheim, and begin to bring about the Fimbulwinter. As he does, his joy and zeal for the cold grows. He is the scheming warrior, who rises to the challenge of Titans, he is the Warchief who raids and pillages, who sows chaos and bloodshed, who will turn brother against brother, let kin lay with kin, do anything,kill anyone, no crime to great, no atrocity too unthinkable if it brings about his end. He is a Villain, Not merely evil, he is a Force of nature. He is especially vengeful of anything to do with the Norse gods and pantheon, and anything that reminds him of them, out of hate for those who murdered his grandfather and drowned his father in his father's father's own blood. Powers and Abilities Stages of Power :First and foremost, as an Ice Giant, he is tall and possesses the strength of many men. His skin is like hard ice, and he is rare to tire. He can breathe forth frost. He can also disguise himself as a mortal until he chooses to reveal his true form (though he has no defense against magics that reveal his true form). :As he gets closer to his goal, and the more of his home world seeps into Earth, the more powerful he becomes. As he grows in power, so too does he slowly gain more control over ice, frost, and wind. Tier 0 :When he first enters the Earth plane, he has but the most basic of his strength, as well as his weapons. His blood can freeze things as if it were liquid Nitrogen. Tier 1 :At his first tier of power, he can shout an icy gust of wind, and his strength is far greater. His touch freezes. Tier 2 :At his second tier of power, he can shout to the skies for a blizzard and call great storms of ice and snow. His strength becomes Herculean and his skin is hard as permafrost. The very air around him becomes chilled. Tier 3 :By the third tier of power he gains, he can breathe winter into the corpses of dead warriors, and raise them as undead, tireless draugr to fight and work for him. At this point, he himself resembles one of them nearly, and his eyes glow with icy power. Tier 4 :At the fourth tier of power, he can shout and summon the Disir, the Undead Valkrie (who are cursed for consuming the flesh and souls of the dead out of hunger) to come and fight for him. At this stage, he can whisper ice drifts, and a blizzard comes at the slightest sigh. Tier 5 :The fifth and final tier of his strength will only arrive when he is mere seconds from his ultimate goal, the Fimbulwinter which precedes Ragnarok. At this stage, he can throw open the gates to Jotunheim, and summon forth his children to war. His voice is a yell to the mountains that freezes the caps and leaves oceans glacial. Here he fully assumes the mantle of the Father of Giants, Lord of the Frost Realm, and Herald of the Great Winter. Weaknesses :As a being of Ice, he cannot maintain his strength long in intense heat; the warmth saps the strength of a force of winter. Fire melts away his hardened skin and burns him savagely, and he cannot long last against flame and heat. :There are a few tactics though that can be used to hurt him more than any standard attack, like hammering in a piercing weapon (like an Ice pick) or tripping him up, using his size against him, luring him into a hotboxes. :He can also be killed, though it is extremely difficult, by conventional means--especially strong blows can break through his tough skin and wound him, spilling his icy blood. He can be beheaded, impaled, dismembered, and blown apart, like anything else. Though he cannot be truly destroyed by these means, his mortal body can be killed on earth, forcing him to return to Jotunheim to regenerate, This takes him time, and while he returns to Earth, he loses all his restored powers in the journey back. If he is killed in battle, he must begin his tasks again, or renew himself upon his return. :If he is hunted to Jotunheim and slain by a mortal in his home realm, he lies dead until the first frost of the next winter where he was last killed on Earth. If he is slain in his home realm (or any of the other 8 realms) by the hand of someone from outside Earth--be them god-, demon-, or Jotun-blooded, (this includes beings from Azarath, Trigon's Dimension, the Greek Pantheon, the New Gods, and Apokolips)--his death is final, and he is destroyed for all the days of the nine realms, and all Earths, until the cycle is renewed (that is, Ragnarok, or the rebooting of the Universe). :Most blunt damage he can shrug off, such as punches, kicks, and the like if it is from a normal or athletic human, but anyone with preternatural, peak human strength or superhuman strength (such as Batman, Nightwing, Shiva, etc.) can knock him around with little problem until he begins growing quite strong--then it takes a tougher hand (think Cyborg, Bane, Starfire, etc.). :Bladed weapons can cut through his skin with just a little trouble (as if his skin were a tough hide) at first. When he begins to grow stronger, his skin becomes more leathery and harder to cut through, but he is still vulnerable to impalement. :Also, his bones can be broken by big heavy things like maces, poles, or hammers. Explosives can hurt him like anyone else, and anything but very low-powered firearms can penetrate his skin without much trouble until he begins to enter the upper tiers--then the task would require higher caliber guns. :Finally, eapons held or made by beings from outside the world of men, such as the weapons given from gods, or weapons of Trigon or any other similar weapon, can bypass his defenses and damage him as if he were mortal and they were ordinary weapons. :At lower levels, he may possibly be able to be bested by a single well-matched opponent. But at his higher tiers of power, he is an opponent impossible to take on alone... but there is strength in numbers and a wide variety of powers. At his weakest (Tier 0-1): *Not bulletproof *Not explosive-proof *Resistant to blunt trauma *Other weapons can hurt him like anything else When getting stronger (Tiers 2-4): *Bullet resistant *Not explosive-proof *Cutting resistant *Blunt trauma resistant At his strongest (Tier 5): *Bullet resistant *Not explosive-proof *Bladed weapons resistant *Blunt trauma-proof :In summary, most things can hurt him until be begins to grow quite strong; some things just take more effort in order to do so. He has no natural defenses at all against magic or energy sources like Green Lantern constructs, sonic weaponry, lasers, starbolts, and the like. Other Abilities :A warrior with few peers, he can read nearly any ancient Nordic script or word, speaks the Scandinavian and Nordic languages fluently as well as Proto-Anglic and English. He also possesses limited runic knowledge, superb skills as a huntsman, and competency as a sailor. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Norse Gods :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Relationship #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Aeons ago, in a realm outside time. The First Giant, Aurgelmir's son Thrudgelmir had a son, named Bergelmir,Odin and his brothers Vili and Ve slew Aurgelmir in battle, and caused a flood of the primordial giant's blood. Bergelmir and his wife alone survived the flood, and Bergelmir fathered the Race of Ice Giants. The cold turned Bergelmir's heart to Ice, over endless time. And his hate for Odin and all he cared for was unending,For Aeons he planned ways to strike back, to make them pay for what he had done. And Finally the answer came, long after bergelmir had all but given up on his dream of vengeance, he heard of the Prophecy of Ragnarok, and the Preceding Great Winter. Fimbulwinter. The Frostfather knew then, the Only way to take revenge on the gods, was to ensure the world of men was frozen under endless winter, setting the stage for the death of Odin at the hands of a descendent of an Ice Giant. He prepared, and waited for the time to be ripe, to find a way into the world of men, Finally a way was found, and he slipped between the realms, and made his way to Earth, though it cost him much of his power, he could gain it back over time, but it would be long before he could wield his full strength again. In the meantime, he would lay his plans to end all things; little did he know that it was not just gods he was preparing to face, but Titans. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Jotun Category:Aeromancers Category:Cryomancers Category:Ironskinned Category:Titans Together